


Take Care

by LemonPop



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus, Alpha Ignis, Alpha Noctis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brief mentions of mpreg, Cotton Candy Fluff, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, OT4, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Praise Kink, Smut, omega Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonPop/pseuds/LemonPop
Summary: Prompto was always taught that it was an Omega's duty to care for and dote on their mate. Now, with three Alphas to look after, he begins to tire out, and it's up to the rest of the pack to take care of him for a change.





	1. Duties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reigenonice (TardisType221b)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisType221b/gifts).



> This started as a drabble prompt from tardistype221b/reigenonice on Tumblr, but it would not be contained to even a one shot. It took on a life of its own, and now I'm breaking it into multiple chapters so I can at least post part of it while I finish the rest up.
> 
> "ot4 abo with prompto as the omega and the rest as alphas; promptos adoptive parents had these very antiquated views about omegas that their purpose in life is to care for their alphas Prompto believes this, & w/his low self esteem & heritage never thought hed get an alpha at all, but now prompto has three amazing alphas to care for he wants to be good enough so he runs himself ragged until the boys figure it out & get him to stop & comfort him"
> 
> You can see the full post [here](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/post/160812724225/okay-i-love-ur-omegaverse-and-i-am-requesting) on my Tumblr.
> 
> Second chapter contains most of the fluff, but there is a cotton candy amount of it, so watch out for cavities. Hopefully I'll get it finished by the weekend, but this thing just keeps surprising me with more, so who knows at this point lmao.

Prompto's mornings always started early; he tried to be the first one up so he could get things ready for breakfast. It was easy to wake up before Noctis, or even Gladio, but about half the time Ignis beat him to it and already had food on the stove before Prompto could set anything out. Today was one of those mornings, and Prompto felt a familiar frustration in his gut when his alarm went off and Ignis was already missing from their sleep pile. He switched off the phone so it wouldn't rouse his other mates and carefully extricated himself from between the two lightly snoring men. He could already smell coffee and bacon even from their bedroom. He hurriedly brushed his teeth and popped his contacts in, then ran out into the kitchen to assist Ignis.

“Good morning, darling,” Ignis said when Prompto appeared in the doorway. He was cutting up fresh fruit to go with the rest of their breakfast. Prompto sorely wished he had woken up early enough to do that for his Alpha.

“H-hey, Ignis,” he said, flushing a little. Ignis always had such a way with words, and Prompto still sometimes wondered what the man could see in an Omega like him. 'Can't even get up early enough to take care of everyone,' he chastised himself.

Ignis wiped the knife and placed it down on the cutting board, then rinsed his hands before walking to Prompto and pulling him close for a kiss. Prompto melted against him, always eager for affection, and embraced him in return. When their kiss broke, Prompto pressed his face into Ignis' neck and inhaled, letting the familiar scent of his mate calm him. Ignis brushed lips over one of the three marks on Prompto's neck, and Prompto shivered. The marks were barely a week old and still sensitive, but Prompto thought maybe he would always feel goosebumps when one of his mates kissed him there.

He looked up at Ignis and asked, “How can I help?”

“It's almost done, no need to do anything, love.”

Prompto would have melted over the pet name, but instead he kicked himself mentally for being up so late. Tomorrow he would set his alarm back another thirty minutes. “I can set the table,” he offered, “Or finish the fruit.”

Ignis merely smiled and shook his head, “It's unnecessary. Allow me to finish the preparations. You've been up all week taking care of our meals.”

Prompto chewed his lip. How could he explain to Ignis that it was his duty as their Omega? What Alpha would want an Omega who didn't care for them, anyway? “Well... could I watch? Maybe you can teach me something.”

“If that's what you wish.” Ignis kissed him again, and this time they lingered. Prompto opened his mouth for the older man and felt the thrill of Ignis' taste as he flicked his tongue against Prompto's. Prompto moaned and pressed himself close, letting out a gentle mating scent to urge Ignis onward. Prompto felt long, elegant fingers trail down his back and slip underneath his pajamas to grope at hot skin. Prompto could feel warmth pooling in his gut as he clung to Ignis. The Alpha's scent shifted subtly, into something more powerful and aroused, and Prompto responded to that change with a soft keen.

Since mating, the pack had been particularly amorous, and Prompto was always ready to please. Being with his mates was the best feeling in the world, especially considering that Prompto had never thought himself worthy of a good Alpha, let alone three wonderful ones. How he had managed to end up living with them and falling in love still escaped his understanding, but here they were, bonded, and Prompto was ready to do anything to make them happy.

A beeping brought them out of their growing excitement, and Ignis broke away from Prompto to pull the bacon out of the oven. Prompto was left flushed and hard, feeling like he could start dripping slick at any moment. Ignis could smell it on him, and the Alpha used all his willpower to resist taking his mate then and there. Gladio padded out of the bedroom at that instant, sniffing at the air.

“Smells great in here,” he commented and winked at Prompto, letting the Omega know he wasn't referring to the bacon.

“I, uh...” Prompto was at a loss. Then he remembered, “Good morning, Gladio! Sleep well?”

Gladio wrapped an arm around Prompto's waist and brought the blonde close to him, kissing at his neck and jawline. “Sure, other than Noct's elbow being in my face half the night. Damn, Prompto, you smell like heaven.” To accentuate his point, Gladio tugged their hips together to let the Omega feel his growing arousal. Prompto moaned quietly and laid his head on Gladio's chest, rubbing himself against his mate.

“Now, now, Gladio,” said Ignis as he passed them holding a bowl of fruit, “if I can resist our Omega's charms in lieu of breakfast, then surely you can as well.”

“Just 'cause I can doesn't mean I want to,” Gladio retorted, but he let go of Prompto anyway. Prompto bemoaned the lack of contact, wishing to fulfill his mate rather than separate from him. Gladio smirked, “Later, Prom. Let's get Noct up and have a bite first.”

It took some cajoling, but together the three of them got their sleepiest packmate out of bed and to the dining room table. Noctis had snagged Prompto at first, rolling them both over and curling up around his body, and Prompto was content to humor him for a while, but Gladio insisted the bacon would get cold and prodded at Noctis until the man cracked open an eye and glared at him. Worried they might snap at each other, Prompto released a soothing scent. It was enough to get Noctis moving, and soon the four of them sat at the table, sharing breakfast.

Prompto ate quickly, determined to be the first one finished so he could gather plates and start the dishes. He complimented Ignis' food and thanked the man profusely for it, while promising silently that tomorrow he would be the one serving them the meal so Ignis wouldn't have to trouble himself. He took their plates one by one as they finished and waved off any help they offered with the chore. “Let me take care of you,” he said, smiling at them. They relented and spent their morning relaxing in various ways, since none of them had to work that day. Prompto busied himself with cleaning up and then collecting laundry and sprucing up the living room before starting on lunches for them all. The Alphas eyed him once in a while as he worked, and all of them made attempts to get him to rest, but he wouldn't be deterred.

“Is cup noodles all right for lunch?” he called out to them from the kitchen as he browsed through their cupboards, “I need to go grocery shopping today.”

“Cup noodles are always all right,” Gladio responded, not even looking up from the book he was reading.

“Yeah, I'll eat whatever as long as it's not vegetables,” Noctis said as he tapped away at his video game.

Ignis stood from where he had been sewing a button onto one of Noctis' shirts and walked into the kitchen. “Why don't I assist?” he offered.

“Nuh-uh. You made breakfast. It's only cup noodles. Even Noct can cook those.”

“Noctis couldn't boil water in an electric kettle,” Ignis replied, and Prompto giggled.

“I heard that!” Noctis called from the living room.

“Really, I'm ok,” Prompto said, “You guys work so hard. Let me take care of you on your time off.”

“You take care of us every day, Prompto,” was Ignis' reply. “I worry that you'll burn yourself out.”

“Says the guy who sleeps, like, three hours a night and does half of Noct's work for him,” Prompto said sarcastically. “Please, it means a lot to me. Let me do this.”

“All right, I could never say 'no' to you,” Ignis said, wrapping Prompto up in an embrace. Prompto returned it with a soft, affectionate sound.

After lunch, Prompto left to pick up groceries for their dinner and the following week. He swung by a bookstore, game shop, and coffeehouse to get gifts for each of his Alphas while he was out. It added an extra hour and a half to his trip, but he didn't mind at all. Each of them was worth it a million times over.

When he got back, he unloaded the car, knowing if he didn't bring everything inside in one trip, the three of them would get up to help, and he just wanted them to stay put. They all worked important jobs at Noctis' dad's company and rarely had any time off; even these weekends usually saw them catching up on paperwork or preparing corporate strategies, but now they were on a honeymoon of sorts, and Prompto wanted them to enjoy the rest of the time they had. The group had decided to stay home for the mating instead of vacationing somewhere, though they were making plans to visit Altissia during the carnival season.

Prompto still had trouble believing his luck. He had been awkward the majority of his life, presenting as an Omega younger than most, and it had led to troubles with both his weight and his ability to relate to his classmates. It was a brief meeting with Noctis in middle school that resulted in Prompto working on himself until he had the confidence to approach the other boy. They had become fast friends, and it was through Noctis that he met Gladio and Ignis, and as the group aged they made a packbond. Prompto remembered how thrilled his parents had been when he announced he was moving in with a new pack, and they just adored the fact that he was with three Alphas – Alphas in places of power, no less. Call them old fashioned, but when Prompto had presented as an Omega they had immediately started to teach him how to care for a house and a mate.

Prompto could still hear their voices in his mind over these little things: _An Omega's duty is to care for their Alpha_ , _Don't forget how important your mate is_ , and of course the ever popular, _No Alpha will love an Omega who can't dote on them_. And now Prompto had found himself with three Alphas to care for – it was a daunting task, but he had been able to manage it so far. He had worked full time in a small photography shop up until they had mated, but decided to cut down his hours so he could focus on them instead. It's not like they needed the money, anyway. Noctis came from a long line of successful businessmen, and he was heir to one of the largest companies in Lucis. His father even bought them this house when they packbonded so the group would have a comfortable den. Seriously, Prompto could not believe the life he had fallen face-first into, but he was glad he'd made his parents proud.

He juggled the bags and his keys and managed to get through the front door to drop stuff off on the kitchen counter. He could still hear the sound of Noctis' game coming from the living room and was glad for it. “I'm back!” he called as he kicked off his shoes and locked the door.

A chorus of “Welcome home!” greeted him, and Prompto felt his heart swell at their voices. He was glad he had taken the time to pick them up presents, because just hearing or smelling them was enough to send Prompto over the moon.

He unpacked the groceries and put their presents into little gift bags before walking into the living room. The first thing he noticed was how great they all smelled – contentment and comfort and happiness all rolled up into one. He smiled as he saw the way they sat together on the couch: Gladio was reading his book one-handed while the other arm was slung behind Ignis, who was tapping on his phone with one hand and holding Noctis' waist with the other. Noctis was laying out sideways on the couch, half in Ignis' lap with his legs across Gladio's. It warmed Prompto to see his mates so close together.

“I got you something,” he said in a soft voice, not wanting to disrupt their comfortable scene. He walked over to them and handed out the gifts along with little kisses, then settled beside Gladio, tucking his legs under himself.

“Aw, Prom, you didn't have to.” Noctis said, sitting up and opening his new game.

“I wanted to,” Prompto said with a smile. “You all make me so happy. I wish I could give you everything.”

“Don't want everything,” Gladio said, grabbing Prompto's waist and lifting the Omega into his lap, “Just want you.” Prompto blushed, but didn't have time to respond, as Gladio's mouth was on his. Hands traveled down his body, and Prompto felt another set of lips at his neck and a third teased one ear. More hands groped him, pulling up his shirt, and those hot, wet mouths moved to the exposed skin to suck and bite small marks into him. He clutched Gladio like a life raft and moaned at all the little sensations. He could feel himself beginning to slick and knew the Alphas smelled it.

“Whose turn is it?” Prompto gasped as he felt a hand slip between his legs and rub him through his clothes.

“Mine,” Noctis said, biting his shoulder. “Let's do it right here.”

“Put a pillow down,” Prompto said, swallowing a moan, “I'll take care of Ignis and Gladio, too.”

The group stripped, Ignis and Gladio sitting beside each other on the couch, and Noctis laid down a cushion on the floor in front of them for Prompto to kneel on. Prompto knelt facing the sitting Alphas and took each of their cocks in hand, stroking them firmly. Noctis positioned himself behind Prompto and adjusted the Omega's hips until he was satisfied with the angle. He ducked his head and licked up one pale thigh, catching the dripping slick on his tongue. Prompto trembled and moaned, but stayed focused on his work. He took Ignis into his mouth, sucking up his shaft and swallowing back down it, then switched to Gladio, giving him the same attention. The Alphas both groaned under his touch, and they turned to each other, groping and kissing with a passion only found in close packbonds.

Noctis waited no longer to spread Prompto's legs out and rub his cock against the Omega's ass. Prompto pushed back against him automatically as they both sought deeper contact. With a firm grip on the blonde's hips, Noctis guided himself inside that willing body and groaned loudly as he felt dripping wet heat surround his dick. Prompto whimpered and keened with his lips around Alpha cock and unintentionally let loose a heavy mating scent. At the first whiff of it, Noctis dug his fingers hard into Prompto's hips and thrust in deeper. With his head full of lust and hormones, Noctis fucked Prompto harder than he'd intended to, pushing himself in all the way in a series of rapid thrusts until his knot locked them together.

Prompto moaned and arched his back, burying his face in Ignis' leg and doing his best to move with Noctis. He knew the other Alphas were aching for more as well, so he stroked them quickly and sucked at the heads of their cocks. It was hard to stay focused, especially with Noctis' knot tugging at his rim, but he did his best to put his own pleasure aside and bring his mates to completion. He could smell how close they all were, and when Gladio removed his hand from Ignis' skin to grab the back of Prompto's head, the blonde went quickly to his cock, swallowing it and working the knot with one hand. Gladio came then, pouring sticky liquid down Prompto's throat, and the Omega sucked and lapped until nothing was left. He did the same for Ignis when Gladio finished, and the brunette shuddered and pumped his hips up into the blonde's mouth and dug sharpened fingers into Prompto's shoulders as he came.

When they were sated, Prompto turned his full attention to Noctis, clenching his muscles around the man's cock and letting loose high-pitched keens that he knew would drive Noctis wild. Sure enough, the Alpha came hard a minute later, filling Prompto from the other end. The Omega moaned at the wet sensation, and now, with all his mates satisfied, he thought of the ache that throbbed in his own dick. He brought a hand to himself, stroking quickly, still feeling the weight of Noctis inside him and the taste of his other mates lingering on his tongue and in his throat. He panted and jerked his hips, then felt another hand push his out of the way and take control. “N-Noct!” he moaned, “You don't have to-”

“Shhh. I want to smell your cum, Prompto. You're such a good mate. You feel so amazing. Everything about you is perfect.”

Prompto couldn't contain himself. Hearing Noctis praise him was enough to get him off under any circumstance, and when Gladio and Ignis joined in, running hands over his face and back as they murmured their own worship, Prompto lost it entirely and shot a large load over their carpet with a shout. Noctis caught him before he fell forward, and with the other Alphas' help, the two curled up on the couch, still locked together intimately. Prompto fought off the sleep that threatened to consume him and said, “Sorry I made a mess. I'll clean that up.” The Alphas shushed him and pet his skin and hair until he couldn't fight the insistent pull of sleep any longer.

~

When he awoke, Noctis was still curled around him, though his cock was no longer inside, and the mess was all wiped away from Prompto's legs. The Omega yawned and blinked sleep away from his eyes. The smell of sex still hung in the air, but another smell underlined it. Food, Prompto's stomach gurgled, Ignis is cooking. 'Shit,' Prompto thought, 'How long did I sleep?' The mess on the carpet was gone, too, he noticed, and he felt hot shame sweep him. 'They'll never want me if I can't even clean up after myself,' the miserable thought floated through his mind, 'They're going to get tired of me.'

He pulled away from Noctis, who barely stirred, and put on his discarded boxers before heading to the kitchen. Sure enough, Ignis was at the stove, cooking something that smelled heavenly. Gladio sat at the dining room table and typed on a laptop.

“H-hey,” Prompto started to say, feeling shy and uncertain, “Sorry I fell asleep. I can finish dinner for you.”

“No need,” Ignis replied mildly, “You've done plenty for us already.”

Prompto winced and said all he could think of, “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I'll do better next time.”

“It's fine, Prom,” Gladio said, “Why don't you sit with me while Iggy finishes up?”

Not one to deny his Alphas anything, Prompto walked to Gladio and settled in his lap. He wondered how he could repay his mates for their patience with his little failures. 'We have another week off,' he thought, nuzzling Gladio's neck, 'I'll take care of everything for them.'

~

The next few days were filled with Prompto waking up before the sun and beating Ignis to the kitchen, cleaning up behind Noctis' messy tendencies, and rubbing out the tension from Gladio's back and shoulders when he came home from his workouts. Prompto reorganized the kitchen, alphabetized the bookshelves, untangled the mess of cords from behind their entertainment system, and pleasured his mates any time he could smell the desire on them. Truthfully, he was proud of himself for doing all that he could for his mates, but he also felt the drag of exhaustion weigh him down. His Alphas tried to get him to rest, but Prompto was obstinate; if his rest meant one of them had to work, then he wouldn't do it. The fear that they might realize he was unworthy of them kept Prompto moving in high gear, though by the fifth day he was starting to slip.

A crash echoed through the house, and the Alphas were up immediately, running to the kitchen to see what had happened. Prompto stood in shock, covered in food splatter and with broken glass strewn across the floor at his feet. He had been moving a full casserole dish to cook when his grip shook so badly that it went shattering to the floor.

“Shit, Prom, are you ok?” Noctis looked at the stricken expression on the blonde's face with worry.

Hearing the concern snapped Prompto back to reality, and he panicked. “Oh fuck I'm so sorry!” He went to his knees and began to pick up the pieces of glass. “I didn't mean to! I'll make somethi- shit!” He dropped the glass he'd gathered and cradled his hand.

The Alphas were already at his side. “Prompto, what are you thinking? That's broken glass!” Gladio said, scooping him up and away from the mess.

“I'll get the first aid kit,” Ignis said.

“How bad is it?” Noctis asked, trying to get a look even though Prompto had it firmly clutched against his chest.

“It-it's fine,” Prompto choked out, “I'm fine.” He was trying not to cry and make everything worse. Old words replayed through his mind in his father's voice, _No one likes to deal with a crying Omega_.

Gladio sat down at the dining room table, cradling Prompto, “You're not fine. You were kneeling in broken glass.”

Ignis reappeared with the first aid kit and reached for Prompto. “Let me see,” he said in a gentle voice, “It's ok. We're here for you.”

Prompto uncurled his hand and offered it. It was smeared with blood and casserole sauce. Ignis cleaned it carefully so he could get a better look at the cut. The glass had sliced open the base of his thumb, but it didn't look deep. Ignis searched for any pieces of glass remaining in it and picked out a couple tiny shards with tweezers before bandaging it closed and wrapping it.

“I doubt you'll need stitches, fortunately, but try not to move it too much. Does anything else hurt?”

“N-no. I'm ok.” Prompto was still shaking a little and trying to keep his breathing under control. Gladio had started crooning softly while holding him, and the rumble calmed most of Prompto's panic. “I'm sorry about dinner. I'll clean it up.”

“The hell you will,” Noctis said, “You're resting for a change.”

Prompto opened his mouth to argue, but Ignis cut in, “Noctis is right. You've fatigued yourself on our behalf. Tonight, you rest.”

Whatever protest Prompto had left in him petered out, and he nodded. The Alphas saw to the mess in the kitchen while Prompto changed into clean clothes, and Gladio ordered them some delivery food from a Tenebraen place down the street. The food was good, but Prompto was preoccupied the whole meal. 'What am I worth,' Prompto thought, 'if I can't even do something so simple?'

“Prompto, are you certain you're feeling well?” Ignis had always been the most observant of his mates, and he had picked up on Prompto's depression.

Prompto blanketed his thoughts with a forced smile and said, “I'm good. Just thinking that I should make a run to the store and get stuff for tomorrow.”

“That can wait,” Gladio said, “Tonight we're relaxing.”

“Yeah, Prom, you're always running around and doing stuff for us. I miss just hanging out.” Noctis said as he tossed his takeout container away.

Prompto felt a small flush of guilt at that. Had he been neglecting his Alphas' needs for other work? “S-sorry!” he said and felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. It had been a long day, and still the stress threatened to sweep him away. “Let's do whatever you want. We could watch a movie, or play a game, or-”

“A movie sounds great,” Noctis walked past Prompto on the way back to his chair and kissed his temple. “Gladio's been trying to get us to watch that romcom about the two Omegas for ages. We could do that and then make fun of him for liking it.”

“Hey! That thing won awards! It's worth the watch.”

Despite himself, Prompto giggled. “Ok. I'd like that a lot.”

They settled on their couch for the movie, the Alphas holding Prompto across their laps and splitting kisses between the pack. Prompto was soon warm and snug, with a full stomach and the smell of his mates all around him. He fought off sleep for fifteen minutes, but succumbed to the comfort after that. His next awareness was being carried up the stairs to their bedroom, where he woke up just enough to help them pull his clothes off and then brush his teeth and pluck out his contacts. They ushered him to the bed while he murmured sleepily, “Was the movie good?”

“Actually, yeah,” he heard Noctis' voice say from one side. “You would like it.”

“Need my phone,” Prompto said next, thinking through his haze about the next day. He would need the alarm to get him up early enough to start breakfast.

“Got it right here.”

With the phone on the bedside table, Prompto allowed himself to find that perfect place again snuggled up with his mates. “Love you,” he slurred to them as he dropped back into the pillowy embrace of sleep.


	2. Prompto Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphas care for their Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this story really got so much longer than I originally planned. XD But I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you'll all enjoy reading it, too!
> 
> Got a prompt or request for a fic? Drop me an ask over on my [Tumblr](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/). It probably won't be a long thing like this turned into, but you never know lol. I have trouble keeping my drabbles short.

No alarm woke Prompto. Instead, light glinting through the window and the smells and sounds of his mates moving around brought him back to reality. “Wha-?” He blinked open eyes that were used to seeing early morning darkness and looked around. 'Oh, Astrals, I've overslept,' Prompto realized, and he nearly flung himself out of bed. Gladio, who had been standing by his bedside, caught him and plopped him back among the sheets.

“Nope.” Gladio said to him.

“'Nope'?” Prompto echoed.

“You stay in bed. Iggy'll be up soon with breakfast.”

“What?!” Prompto felt panic rise in his throat.

Noctis stuck his head out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth and said around it, “We've declared today is Prompto Day. We took your phone. No alarms or cleaning or any of that shit. Today, we take care of you.”

Prompto was aghast. “But... but I'm the Omega. It's my duty to do things for you. If I can't take care of you, then... then...”

“Then what, Prompto?” Gladio's tone was kind, but Prompto still felt a sickness in his gut.

“Then you'll leave me...” he said in the smallest voice imaginable, looking down at the sheets.

“I can assure you, that is not the case,” Ignis had arrived in time to hear Prompto. He was holding a tray with food and a small box on it.

Prompto looked up at them, and unfallen tears shone in his eyes, “I was always taught that an Omega had certain responsibilities to their mate. It's my place to take care of you. My parents-”

“Have no say in our relationship,” Gladio interrupted.

“Wonderful as they may be,” Ignis spoke, “their ideas on Omega dynamics are antiquated at best.” He placed the tray in front of Prompto, “In this pack, we are all equals. We only want the best for you.”

Prompto looked between them all and wiped at the tears on his face, “Thanks. You guys really are the best ever. I'll try harder to-”

“Nope.” Noctis interrupted, cleaning his toothbrush off in the sink, “No more trying hard, unless you're trying hard to relax. Got it?”

“I-” Prompto laughed a little, “Ok. Yeah. Relax day. Got it.” He went to start his meal – strawberry crepes, his favorite – and paused at the little box. “What's this?”

“Just something small from the three of us.”

“Aw, thanks, you guys, you're too good to me.” Prompto popped the lid off and inside was a folded up piece of paper and beneath that a key with a ribbon tied in a bow. He glanced at them inquisitively, but no one offered any hints, so he unfolded the paper. It was four printed out tickets to none other than Wiz Chocobo Post. Prompto's eyes grew wide as he looked at the tickets. Four chocobo rentals for an afternoon, it read. “R-really?” He gasped, “Are we gonna go see chocobos?”

“You've always said how much you want to ride a chocobo,” Noctis said.

“Yeah, you sing that song all the time,” Gladio chuckled.

“We thought you might enjoy an afternoon together with the birds,” Ignis finished.

“Are there gonna be babies?” The Omega's face split into a huge grin just thinking about it.

“Probably. They offer races as well as feeding and petting the birds. They breed them on site, so there should be free range chicks running around.”

The only thing keeping Prompto from leaping out of bed and running out to the car was the tray of food delicately balanced in his lap. “Can we go right now? I mean, after breakfast?”

“Certainly,” Ignis said, “The drive will take a little while, but we should be there in time for an early lunch.”

“And then chocobo racing?” Prompto asked eagerly.

“Whatever you want, Prom,” Noctis said with a smile.

Prompto could barely contain himself. He practically bounced his way through the morning, enjoying breakfast with gusto, then changing and prepping for the day. Ignis had to press Prompto into Gladio's lap to get the Omega to hold still while he changed the bandages on the blonde's cut hand.

“Now be careful with this,” Ignis warned as he finished up, “Don't hurt yourself riding the chocobos.”

“I will,” Prompto promised, wiggling a little in Gladio's lap, “This is gonna be the best day ever!”

~

Their time at the ranch flew by in blur of feathers and exhilaration. Prompto took pictures of everything, from the feeding to their first time riding to Noctis beating them out in a race. The Omega cooed and giggled at the chocobo chicks, and when the attendant helped him pick one up to cuddle, he let out a little paternal keen to it and nuzzled his face to its feather down. The attendant grinned and winked at the Alphas, all of them picking up the scent that rolled off of Prompto, the one that told just how badly he wanted to have a litter. Ignis, Gladio, and Noctis exchanged looks, and Noctis grinned slyly. He walked up behind Prompto and wrapped arms around his waist, pressing lips against Prompto's scent gland. Prompto keened and relaxed back into Noctis' arms, the scent and presence of his Alpha enough to blank out his mind.

“You keep smelling this good, and the four of us are gonna have to talk about making a litter,” Noctis whispered in Prompto's ear.

Prompto let out a little whine and said, “You know it's too soon! I just really like the baby chocobos is all.” But his scent gave him away, and Noctis chuckled.

“Perhaps another time we can discuss,” Ignis said, walking over and tipping Prompto's chin up with a slender finger, “I wouldn't be opposed to weighing our options.” He brushed lips with the blonde.

“Yeah, Prom, keep smelling like that and every Alpha in the area will come sniffing around.” Gladio said with humor in his voice, “You're irresistible.”

“Why don't we take a look at souvenirs for a while?” Ignis suggested, “We'll need to head back home soon anyway if we want to make it before dark.”

Prompto smiled at them, “Thanks for doing all this for me. This really was great.”

“Oh, it's hardly over. You brought the key along like we instructed, yes?”

“Oh yeah! I forgot about that!” Prompto placed the chick down with a final pat and fished the small key out of his pocket. “But what's it for?”

“That's part of the surprise,” Noctis smiled, “You gotta find it.”

Prompto followed them to the shop on the other side of the ranch, all the while trying to wheedle hints out of them. They wouldn't drop any, though, so Prompto started looking around the area, hopping excitedly. They led Prompto into the souvenir shop, and he picked out a fat chocobo plush that could double as a pillow, but still kept his eye out for anything that might need a key. By the time they left, laden with kitschy hats and shirts, Prompto was wondering if he had missed something.

“Oh, sir!” called the counter worker as they walked toward the exit, “You dropped this!”

Prompto turned and saw her holding a piece of paper out to him. “Did I?” He asked, not recognizing the scrap. But he took it anyway and unfolded it. It was a map of the Post with a circle around the souvenir shop and an arrow leading from it to an X. Prompto's face lit up, “I think it's just what I was looking for! Thank you!” The employee smiled and glanced knowingly at the three Alphas.

Prompto followed the map out to the racing range and around the corner of the building. A row of lockers awaited him. The Alphas followed, amused by his earnest approach to the little hunt they had put together. The lockers were all shut, but one had a ribbon tied around the handle that matched the key's bow. Prompto grinned and looked to his mates, “You guys didn't have to do all this, but thank you! This is really cool!” He inserted the key and opened up the locker. Inside sat another small box. Prompto plucked it out and opened it with hasty fingers. It was a small piece of paper with the number “1” printed on it.

“What does this mean?” Prompto asked them, and was only met with shrugs. “Dammit, you guys!” But Prompto was laughing, entertained by whatever game they had him playing.

“I think it's time we head home,” Gladio said, picking up Prompto with little ceremony and carrying him over the shoulder back to their car. The Omega spent part of the ride home flipping through pictures he had taken and passing them to the others to see, and the other part dozing against the car door.

When they made it back, it was getting late already, and Noctis took Prompto by the hand to lead him upstairs. “Come on,” he said, “Let's take a bath together.”

Their tub, though not big enough to fit all four of them, comfortably settled two, and Noctis and Prompto made good use of it while the other Alphas saw to whatever chores they had set for themselves. Prompto tried to ask after them, but Noctis just shook his head and insisted Prompto relax and not think about it. So the blonde stripped and rested in the heat of the tub alongside his mate, who had filled it with scented bubbles the way he knew Prompto liked. Steam filled their bathroom, and as the two lazily kissed, heat began to grow between them. Noctis' hand drifted south and wrapped around Prompto's developing erection. Prompto groaned and buried his face in the crook of Noctis' neck. After a few strokes, Prompto reached for Noctis, but had his hand pushed away.

“Nuh-uh,” Noctis said, “This is about you.”

“But, Noct,” Prompto whined, “I need to-”

“You don't need to do anything but relax and let me take care of you.” Noctis said in a tone that booked no argument. He gave Prompto a little squeeze, and the Omega twitched his hips up into that grip with a moan.

Noctis stroked him gently, twisting his wrist in just the right way to drive Prompto wild. The blonde gripped his mate and let out soft cries of pleasure while his body shuddered from the attention. “That's right,” Noctis purred to him, free hand stroking his cheek affectionately, “Just enjoy this. You're so amazing, Prom, I love you more than anything. I love your blue eyes, I love how much you want to make us happy, I love every freckle on your skin, I love that I get to hold you every night and how your body feels against mine, I love how perfect you are. You're so perfect, Prompto, and you deserve to know it.” His hand had picked up speed as he spoke, and he rubbed lightly at the tip of Prompto's cock with his thumb. Listening to Noctis' words sent pleasure to every part of Prompto's mind. His fingers dug into the Alpha's skin, and he jerked his hips discordantly as his orgasm built and overcame him. With a shout of Noctis' name, Prompto came into the bathwater, shivering despite the heat.

“N-Noct...” he panted, face buried in the man's skin. “Thank you... Let me repay the favor.”

“You can later, if you want,” Noctis murmured, kissing pale, wet skin, “For now, I think Gladio's got something for you.”

“Mmm... really? You guys are too much. I'm already happy; you don't have to do all this.”

Noctis started draining the bath and helped Prompto out of it, “We want to. You should know how that feels. You're always doing everything for us.” He passed Prompto a towel and said before Prompto could open his mouth, “Yeah, yeah, Omega's duties. We all know.” He kissed Prompto's temple, “We love you, Prom, and no matter what you do or don't do for us, we'll always love you. That's what today is all about. So let us dote on you for a change, ok?”

Prompto would have blushed, if his face weren't already red from the steam. He nodded and toweled off, walking to the mirror to fix his hair before leaving the room. It was fogged over, but not all the way. Someone had written a number in it before they had settled in for their bath. “0” it read. Prompto laughed and said, “More numbers? Did you do this?”

“Must've been a ghost,” Noctis said, “I guess we have ghosts now.”

Prompto punched his shoulder lightly and said, “You're dorkier than I am. Ok. So one and zero. What else should I know?”

“Just that you're wonderful and we all love you.”

“No-oct!” Prompto giggled anyway. Other than their mating day, this might just be the best day of his life, the Omega thought. He finished fussing with his hair and left the bathroom, only to be greeted by a very shirtless and handsome Gladio.

“My turn,” Gladio said with a charming smile.

Prompto's grin split across his face as he looked about their bedroom. Candles were lit around the bed, on shelves and tables and dressers. The lights were turned low, and a few different lotions were set out. “What's all this?” Prompto asked, approaching Gladio and slipping arms around his neck.

Gladio held the blonde close and said, “I'll be your personal masseuse for the evening. Feel free to pick any lotion you'd like. Just get comfortable on the bed, and I'll take care of the rest.”

“Have fun, you two!” Noctis called to them as he pulled on the last of his clothes and left the room. Prompto waved after him, still grinning.

“So any recommendations?” Prompto kissed Gladio's clavicle then walked over to the lotion arrangement. He picked each of them up and gave a little sniff. “Oh, I like the lavender.”

“Whatever you'd like. They're all yours.”

“Hey, what's up with-” Prompto cut himself off with a laugh. He had noticed the next clue, sitting on the table beside the lotions. It was a birthday candle, not matching any of the others in their pale white vanilla scents. It was slightly melted, but still an easily recognizable “2”. “Two, huh?” He said, looking over to Gladio, who only shrugged, “One, zero, two... You guys sure that's the right order?”

“Dunno what you're talking about. That candle doesn't match at all. Maybe I should blow it out.”

Prompto laughed again and replied, “Fine. Keep your secrets. I'll figure it all out, you'll see.” He handed the lavender lotion to Gladio, “This one smells great. Should I lay down?” He'd given Gladio plenty of massages before, but had never been on the receiving end of one.

“Yeah, just get comfortable. I'll start on your back and legs, and then we can go from there.” Gladio tipped Prompto a wink.

Prompto paused before laying down on the bed and embraced Gladio, pressing his face into the man's chest. “Thank you. All of you. This is amazing. I couldn't ask for better mates.”

Gladio kissed the top of his head and replied, “We feel the same way.”

Prompto climbed onto the bed – ooh, nice, clean sheets that smelled so fresh – and willed his body to relax. Gladio began the massage at his shoulders and worked his way down. Prompto moaned happily from the feel of his mate's broad hands working his muscles with an expertise the Omega hadn't expected. Tension he had been carrying for ages melted out of him, and Prompto was left feeling boneless and purring. Gladio moved down Prompto's body, over his legs and to each foot, applying lotion and rubbing sometimes deeply, sometimes gently. Then, he helped flip Prompto over and began to lightly work his chest and arms.

“You're gonna kill me, big guy,” Prompto mumbled, “I'm gonna relax so much my heart will stop.”

“We haven't even gotten to the ending, yet.” Gladio said, mischief in his voice, “Don't you want to make it to the climax?” His fingers ghosted over the inside of Prompto's thighs.

Prompto cracked an eye open and said, “You're in cahoots with Noctis. He did the same thing.” But his cock was already responding to the gentle teases and touches Gladio was lavishing on the blonde's sensitive skin.

Gladio just hummed and said, “I'll stop if you want, but it doesn't look like you'll be happy if I do. And this is all about making you happy.” He dipped his head and pressed a kiss to the underside of Prompto's now hard dick. It twitched in response, and Prompto let out a little gasp. Gladio took that as invitation for more and licked up the shaft of the Omega's cock. Prompto's hands flew to Gladio's shoulders, gripping him tightly; the blonde was accustomed to being the one with the cock in his mouth, not the other way around, and feeling the wetness teasing him sent shivers through his body. “I don't think we do enough for you,” Gladio murmured, fingers playing at Prompto's balls, “We'll have to make this a habit. You look so good like this.”

Gladio opened his mouth and took Prompto in all the way at that point, bobbing his head a few times until he reached the base and swallowed so the tip of Prompto's cock pushed down his throat. Prompto cried out loudly and threw an arm over his face, still clinging to Gladio with the other one. He rolled his hips up and felt the tip of his cock press into the back of Gladio's throat, and the sensation nearly drove him wild. Gladio, to his credit, didn't choke or cough, just sucked back up the shaft and played at the tip for a second before diving back down for another deep swallow. Prompto's fingers moved from Gladio's shoulder to his head and tangled in the man's long hair, and the Alpha let his mate guide his head up and down until they found a fast pace that sent Prompto reeling.

“Gladio, I-I'm gonna...” It was all Prompto could get out in warning, but Gladio stayed put, sucking greedily at his member and growling in his throat so the vibration tingled its way down Prompto's dick. Prompto rolled his hips twice more and then shuddered bodily as he shouted, fingers clenching into fists and cum shooting into Gladio's mouth. The Alpha sucked it up and swallowed, letting his mate ride out the orgasm to the very end. Prompto collapsed limply afterward, keening softly from the pleasure. Gladio took notice of the sound and let Prompto's cock slip from his mouth so he could lay beside the Omega. Prompto immediately curled against him and keened some more, and not even the lavender scent of the lotion could cover the smell of affection that billowed from him.

Gladio nuzzled at Prompto's neck and kissed his mating mark. “Are you up for a little more?” he asked, softly running fingertips over bare skin.

“Yeah,” Prompto breathed, “You can do anything you'd like to me.”

Gladio chuckled and said, “As much as I'd love to take you up on that offer, I didn't mean sex. It's dinner time, and we've got another surprise for you.”

Prompto looked up at him, “I _am_ hungry. But you guys really don't have to-”

“Shh. It's already done. What do you think Iggy's been up to this whole time?”

Prompto smiled and felt a light burn in his eyes thinking about how much his pack loved him. 'They've gone through so much trouble for me,' he thought, 'Even though I'm just a regular Omega who can barely take care of them. They would do this much.' He sniffled.

“Hey, you all right?” Gladio brushed a thumb over Prompto's cheek.

“Yeah,” Prompto said, though his voice was a bit hoarse, “Just really love you guys.”

Gladio smiled and helped Prompto out of bed, “We love you, too, Prom. We want you to know that, no matter what.” They dressed and Gladio blew out the candles, then picked up his mate for the walk downstairs.

“Hey!” Prompto said, laughing, “I _can_ walk, you know.”

“Yeah, but this is more fun.”

Gladio brought Prompto all the way downstairs and then turned to the back of the house. “You do know the dining room's that way, right?” Prompto asked as he pointed behind them, amusement in his voice.

“Nope. I've completely forgotten. Too bad, looks like we have to go this way.” Gladio led them out to the backdoor and placed Prompto down. Prompto looked around, eyes wide.

Their small backyard porch had a table and chairs set up with food dished out that smelled better than the fanciest meal Prompto could remember eating. A string of white lights covered the area, though it wasn't enough to block out the moon and stars that shone down on their abode. Noctis stood off to one side, smiling at the two of them, and Ignis was standing in the yard, dressed finely, and he held a hand out to Prompto.

Prompto's heart thrummed as he stepped forward toward his mate. He realized as he approached that they had set out a hard floor on the grass, and Ignis waited in the center. Prompto walked across it and placed his hand in Ignis'. He heard a click, and music began to play from across the yard.

“I-Ignis?” he said, unsure what to do, but the man pulled him close and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“You always say you want to try dancing,” Ignis said in a low voice as the music picked up, “Just move with me.”

Prompto blushed furiously, but placed his free hand on Ignis' shoulder like he'd seen done on TV. The music was one of Prompto's favorite love songs – piano and guitar with a nice drum back beat, and the lyrics always took the blonde away with their emotion. He began to sway with Ignis to it, not moving his feet much at first, but as he felt Ignis' body guiding him, he stepped back and forth with him. Soon, he was lost in the music and beating of Ignis' heart, and his self-consciousness went forgotten. Ignis spun him, and Prompto giggled and let himself go with it. They crossed the little dance floor and Prompto pressed himself close to Ignis, lifting a leg to hook it over the Alpha's thigh. Ignis caught it and swept Prompto back into a dip, eliciting a gasp and another giggle. With both legs planted back on the ground, Prompto let Ignis guide him into a dance in a circle around the Alpha. Prompto swayed his hips in beat and picked his feet up a little more, gaining confidence.

The two danced back and forth, punctuating moves with little laughs and kisses. Prompto squeaked and laughed loudly when Ignis picked him up and spun in place. When he let Prompto back down, the Omega turned his back to Ignis and wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled Ignis' hand to rest on his hip with the other. They swayed, a scent of seduction picking up now. But the song was drawing to a close, and Prompto was once again swept off his feet as his mate spun him and dipped him back. Prompto keened to Ignis, and they shared a lingering kiss.

Soft applause broke up their moment, and Prompto laughed and blushed as he remembered they weren't alone. They stepped apart from each other, and Ignis kissed the back of Prompto's hand. “You were wonderful, darling,” he said, “I hope you enjoyed that.”

Prompto began to blush again and replied, “Thank you. Today has been the most fun I can ever remember.”

“Let's enjoy the rest of the night, shall we?”

Prompto nodded with a smile, and the pack reunited at the dinner table. Ignis had spent a few hours cooking a decadent roast, and the smell made Prompto's mouth water. They ate together, lively and joking, and the warmth of food and their company filled the Omega. This was truly the happiest he could imagine feeling. Ignis even brought out a cake at the end, and in the icing was written a clear number “5”. Prompto shook his head and said, “Ok, what's with the numbers? One, zero, two, five... is that a code, or something?”

“Take a look under your chair.”

“What?” Prompto laughed at the absurd request, but did so anyway and saw a package taped to the underside. He pried it off and turned it over in his hands. It was a rectangular case with a rotating keypad on it. He looked at the three Alphas in amazement, “You guys really set all this up? This has gotta be some dream I'm having.”

“Open it up. You have the code.”

Prompto slid the numbers into place and sure enough, the lock clicked open and the lid popped up. There was some tissue paper padding the inside, but Prompto pulled it out and saw what lay underneath. He trembled a little and ducked his head, trying not to tear up.

“Prom?” Noctis sounded concerned.

“You guys... this is too much. You're gonna make me cry.”

Gladio chuckled, “Does that mean you like it?”

“Of course I do!” Prompto exclaimed, looking up at them with shining eyes. He picked up the present and held it close. It was a picture frame, and inside was the selfie Prompto had taken of all of them together right after they had mated. The marks on his neck were fresh, and everyone was flushed and smiling, leaning in close to fit the frame. It was the best moment of Prompto's life. “Thank you. I... I don't really know what to say. Thank you.” he repeated. The Alphas smiled and kissed him one at a time, whispering their love and loyalty. Prompto wiped his eyes and kissed them back, pledging his own love to them all.

Afterward, the group headed inside, each holding a plate for the sink. Gladio picked Prompto up and sat him on the counter to watch while the Alphas cleaned up from dinner, and this time, Prompto didn't try to protest. He just smiled and looked at his mates, feeling the love they shared and thought maybe working together to take care of each other like this was much better after all. As long as his mates were happy, Prompto could live with not doing every little thing for them.

The group headed upstairs after the cleaning was tended to, and Prompto sat the picture frame on the dresser where he could see it every day. Then he felt strong, lean arms wrap around his waist and a kiss placed at his mating marks. Prompto closed his eyes and inhaled Ignis' scent, so familiar and comforting. He tilted his head to give Ignis better access to the marks and gasped as the man sucked on them. Heat built in Prompto's gut, and he closed his eyes to let it radiate through him. Slender hands that didn't belong to Ignis tugged up his shirt and roved over the exposed skin. A third pair of hands joined, larger and stronger than the others, and Prompto felt his cock strain against his pants as mouths pressed wet affection to his chest and neck. His breathing became stilted, and he let out a little mewl of desire.

“Ignis,” he gasped, arching his back as he felt hands travel to his pants and tug them down his hips, “It's your turn, right?”

Ignis hummed against Prompto's skin and then said in a low voice, “I was thinking we might try something else tonight. If you'd like, Gladio can take my spot, and I'll do something for you.”

His boxers were pulled down as well, and his hardened cock sprung free only to be swallowed in a hot mouth one second later. Prompto keened loudly and jerked his hips. He felt hands run down his ass and the back of his thighs, smearing slick over creamy skin. He managed to gasp out, “Anything you want. I already feel amazing. I just want to make you all happy.”

“Prompto,” Gladio's gruff voice came from his side, where he had been nipping at the soft skin there, “We love you. You make us happy every day, just by being with us.”

“Couldn't agree with Gladio more,” Ignis said, “You're a treasure to us all.”

Noctis made a sound of concordance from around Prompto's cock. The vibration sent a shiver up the blonde's spine. “O-ok,” Prompto gasped, “What do you want to do for me?”

“ _That_ requires a little preparation. Why don't we all get comfortable?”

The pack separated from Prompto long enough to remove any remaining clothing, and then Gladio and Noctis pulled the Omega onto the bed with them, kissing him and stroking his twitching dick. Ignis crawled after them, but didn't join. “Noctis,” he said, “Care to assist me?” Noctis grinned and nodded, kissing Prompto a final time, then shifting over to be with Ignis.

When he got enough air to ask, Prompto said, “What do you want me to do?”

Ignis reached over to the bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube Prompto hadn't known was there, “Just watch, darling. Enjoy yourself with Gladio, if you so desire.”

Gladio adjusted himself so he sat with his back against the headboard, and Prompto settled onto his lap, at first grinding their cocks together, but then deciding he wanted more. Gladio made no objections and helped the Omega lower himself onto his manhood. The other Alphas watched with salacious pleasure as Gladio's massive cock disappeared inside Prompto's body and the blonde's head fell back and toes curled at the stretch. Prompto let out a cry that pierced through their minds and called to their inner Alphas. The desire in the air was palpable, and Ignis and Noctis nearly left what they had planned to do in order to help Gladio lay claim to that suppliant body. They refocused themselves, however, when Prompto opened his eyes and looked their way. His face was flushed, and his brilliant blue eyes shone with desire. He made no move to roll his hips just yet, only looked to his other mates with curiosity and lust.

Ignis relaxed on his hands and knees, body angled to face away from Prompto so the blonde could see what Noctis was up to. Noctis, meanwhile, squirted a generous helping of lube onto his hand and pressed a slicked finger against Ignis' rim. The whole pack moaned as the finger slipped inside, and Prompto's hips twitched around Gladio's cock. “Fuuuuck,” Prompto groaned out as he watched Noctis prep the other Alpha by pushing in a second finger, “Fuck, that's so hot.” He rolled his hips a few times so the girth inside his body brushed against his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure through him. Was he going to do that to Ignis? The thought made goosebumps break out over his arms. They had never tried this before, and Prompto, believing his place as an Omega was on the receiving end, had never even thought to ask. But now, seeing Ignis getting spread wider for him, Prompto ached to join their bodies together.

Ignis was panting, hips rolling slowly back against Noctis' hand as the other Alpha used three fingers to stretch and grope around inside him. Prompto fucked himself a little harder on Gladio's cock, encouraging his mate to push up into his body. He didn't dare touch his own cock just yet, afraid he might come prematurely if he stroked himself. His eyes didn't leave the exhibition in front of him; he wanted to remember every moment of the experience.

“Like what you see?” Noctis asked Prompto with a mischievous grin. He curled his fingers inside Ignis, and the man cried out, hips spasming back against that touch. Prompto's mouth was dry, but he nodded and licked his lips. “How do you want him?”

“I-” Prompto wasn't sure how to answer that question. This was beyond any fantasy he'd ever had. “Can Gladio still fuck me while I...” he swallowed, the words catching excitedly in his throat, “fuck Ignis?”

“Anything you want,” Ignis said, his voice a quivering moan, “we'll do anything for you, love.”

“O-ok,” Prompto stammered, “then what's the best-”

“On your back,” Gladio said from behind him, pressing his hips up ever so slightly, “Ignis can ride you while I fuck you. You'll get a great view, too.”

“That sounds great,” Prompto said with a groan, imagining it, “and I could suck off Noct.”

Noctis chuckled, “Only if you want to.”

Prompto fixed him with a flushed look, “I definitely want to.”

Noctis pulled his fingers loose from Ignis' hole, and Prompto slid off of Gladio's lap so the group could readjust. Ignis turned around and kissed Prompto, and they lost themselves in writhing tongues for a moment until Prompto pulled away and said, “Thank you for this. It's better than I ever imagined.”

“I hope you know now just how much we love you, no matter what you do for us,” Ignis said, running fingers through Prompto's hair.

Prompto smiled and kissed Ignis again, “Yes. I'll never doubt it.”

The Omega laid back so his hips rested at the edge of the bed where Gladio stood. The large Alpha realigned himself with Prompto's body and pushed back in with no resistance, earning a high keen of pleasure. Ignis straddled Prompto and sunk down slowly, closing his eyes and savoring the stretch of his body as his mate entered him. Prompto cried out, the sudden heat and tightness almost bringing him to orgasm. He bit his lip, though, and held out, wanting nothing but to make this moment last as long as possible. He never imagined he could feel so good. Ignis was pressed tight around him, all the way to the base, and Prompto shuddered deeply, trying to keep still so his Alpha could acclimate to being the one filled for a change. Gladio wrapped one strong arm around Ignis' waist and held the man to his chest. He kissed the side of Ignis' neck and asked, “How does it feel?”

“Incredible,” Ignis breathed, “It's no wonder Prompto loves doing this with us.” He gave a test roll of his hips, and Prompto cried out and pressed up in response. Gladio felt the blonde's body shift around his cock and shivered, unable to stop himself from thrusting forward.

“Fuck,” they heard Noctis say as the man watched them, “Fuck, you guys look so good.”

Prompto mewled again as Gladio pressed a slow thrust into his body, and Ignis rolled his hips a bit deeper. The Omega's back arched, and he responded to their movements with his own, until the three found a slow, pulsing rhythm. “N-Noct,” Prompto panted, his mouth opening in indication of his desires.

Noctis needed no other encouragement to join them. He straddled Prompto's face, leaning forward to briefly capture Ignis' mouth with his own, and moaned happily when the blonde wrapped lips around his cock. The bed rocked as they moved together, moved in a way only a tightly bonded pack could. Prompto felt a rush of pleasure through his entire body with every stroke, and he keened around Noctis' dick. Noctis watched the blissed out look on Ignis' face and then leaned over and sucked hard on his dripping cock. The man cried out and thrust into Noctis' mouth, fucking himself roughly with the movement. That started a chain reaction of Prompto writhing hard underneath him and Gladio increasing his pace.

The Omega felt the knots at his lips and rim, felt the incredible tight heat around his cock, and knew he wouldn't last. His whole body was a conduit of pleasure, and it ran like electricity over his nerves. He relaxed his throat and swallowed Noctis to the base, then gave a rolling thrust against Gladio and up into Ignis, and Prompto let their sounds of ecstasy drown him. Ignis clenched down on him, and Gladio pressed himself deep enough to push his knot inside the Omega's rim, and then Prompto was coming hard, releasing his load inside Ignis and all but screaming around the cock in his throat. Gladio fucked him harder at that, knowing how much Prompto loved the pull of a knot against his rim, and Ignis rolled his hips, down around Prompto then up into Noctis' mouth. It was rapture for them all.

Ignis came next, the hot feeling of his Omega's cum inside him enough to set him off and empty a heavy load down Noctis' throat. Noctis sucked and swallowed until the other Alpha was sated, and then focused on his own pleasure, fucking Prompto's mouth until the Omega's keens were desperate and wanton. Noctis grabbed the back of Ignis' head and smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss as he came, letting Ignis muffle the sounds of his orgasm. Prompto swallowed what he could, choking a little on such a thick load, but loving the taste and feel of his mate all the same. Gladio could smell their cum, and, holding on tightly to his packmates, he came as well, forehead pressed into Ignis' shoulder and dick buried deep in Prompto's ass. The pack rocked and shuddered and relished their high. Noctis moved away first, giving Prompto some breathing room, and the Omega immediately let out a breeding cry to them, unable to contain his desires.

“Shh,” Ignis soothed, brushing hair from Prompto's eyes and kissing him softly, “We'll give you anything you want.” He slipped off of Prompto, enjoying the feel of warm cum trickling down his thighs, and sat beside his mate, picking up a hand and pressing gentle kisses to each knuckle.

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed, stroking Prompto's cheek, “Anything to make you happy.”

“Fuck, Prom, keep making noises like that, and I'm going to go into rut,” Gladio said, trembling hands gripping the blonde's hips.

“Ah, I just-” Prompto panted and whined softly, “I love you guys so much. I can't help but want...” He trailed off, knowing they understood. The Alphas crooned and purred, reassuring their mate even more as they repositioned themselves on the bed. Gladio pulled Prompto to his chest, and Noctis curled beside him with Ignis on the opposite side. Prompto keened to them, expressing his love in a soft, high sound. “Thank you,” he whispered, feeling sleep encroaching, “I've never been treated so nicely in my life. I promise I'll try harder to not try so hard.” He chuckled at his joke.

They pet his hair and skin, and Noctis said, “You think this was nice? Imagine how much we'll spoil you when you've got a litter on the way.”

Prompto could barely keep his eyes open, but he replied with a smile, “So you'll think about it?”

“I think we've already agreed,” Gladio said with a throaty chuckle.

“We can discuss details when you like. Tomorrow, even, if that would make you happy.” Ignis said to him.

“Yeah...” Prompto murmured, almost entirely asleep, “Happy... I'm so happy. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

“More than anything.”

“And we'll never let you forget it.”

“Thank you,” Prompto said in a sleepy slur before dropping off, “This was the best day ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Prompto and Ignis dance to can be anything you'd like, but I wrote it to ["Thinking Out Loud"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lp-EO5I60KA). And now because I've seen that music video, I can't get the image of those two doing that dance out of my head. So graceful and pretty!


End file.
